New Galaxy
by chillymilk
Summary: She opened her eyes to stare down at him. "But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way." Mario opened his eyes, a gentle tear streaming down his face. Rosalina smiled. "So...you'll see."


He couldn't think.

She was right there. _Right in his arms._

 _But then it happened._

The lava and gas infested planet imploded, with Bower's yells and screams sucked right into it. In its place, a red and black void filled the empty space, sucking everything and anything into it.

He was walking with her, hand in hand, glad the nightmare was over, but it wasn't. _It never is._

The castle's bridge broke, and the two were being sucked into a monstrous hole, created to take all with it's lifeless claws. Their eyes were wide with terror as she reached out to him, sobbing and screaming his name.

" _Mario!"_

He reached out to her, trying to grab her, whatever was left of her.

 _But then it happened._

She was sucked into the hole, her beautiful face, framed with terror, engulfed in the messy darkness. She was no more.

For the first time, Mario couldn't feel anything.

His reason to exist just left him without saying good-bye. Peach was gone, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he couldn't do anything but sob.

He sobbed and sobbed, but she didn't come back. She couldn't comfort him anymore, because she was no more. No one was there for him. He was alone.

A silent tap on the shoulders snapped him out of his grief, and all he could remember through his blurry vision was a familiar Luma being flung into the hole, a small smile on its face.

 _ **Then it happened**._

" _Do you...hear the baby stars?" she said, closing her eyes. "These newborns will grow up to be galaxies one day."_

 _He nodded slowly, eyes shut and face still moist from previous tears._

" _...When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos," she continued. "Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star...and so the cycle of life continues."_

 _She opened her eyes to stare down at him. "But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way." Mario opened his eyes, a gentle tear streaming down his face._

 _Rosalina smiled. "So...you'll see."_

The gentle melody of birds and quiet footstepd of animals awoke the hero, his eyelids fluttering like a butterfly's wings. He sat up and took in his surroundings.

The castle was no longer broken and scattered but instead in one piece, like it was before. The grass was moist with dew and not dry with ashes and smoke. Even the sea creatures were glad to be back in their habitat. Old friends like Honey Queen and Dino Piranha were rejoicing in Toad Square. It was a peaceful sight to behold.

 _Then, he saw her._

Mario stood up and looked at her. His reason for existence. _His one and only_.

There the princess lay, holding her head as her beautiful golden locks fall perfectly on her shoulders. He only smiled at her, relief and joy flooding through him. Even Bowser's agonized groaning and angry stumbling brought a grin to the red capped hero's face.

Sudden, Peach had looked up at the sky, her migraine leaving her. Bowser glanced up at it as well, somewhat curious. Mario was the last to see the glimmering ball in the sky.

" _Yes...all new life..."_ the monotone voice rang in Mario's ears. _"Carries the essence of stars..."_

" _Even all of you..."_ her voice had said before fading in the warm atmosphere...

 _Then it happened._

All the grief and pain had left him as he took the princess's gloved hand in his, the happiness in him bursting out in a few words.

" _Welcome! Welcome...New Galaxy!"_

 _Haha, what? I'm still alive? I was reading some pretty depressing fanfiction whilst listening to Gusty Garden, which I find pretty sad, so...this happened. I sort of imagined Peach went into the black hole first, and Mario had to watch, unable to do anything. Depressing, right?_

 _Anyway, I posted this for another reason instead of making myself sad. I wanted to let you know that Chapter 5.5 (the sleepover, yes) will be short and whatnot, because, well, it's just a sleepover. I did have a grand idea to make it **even** longer than Chapter 5, mind you, but that seemed a bit out of my sleeping schedule, haha. Just wanted to update you guys,so no worries._

 _Any who, light criticism is always welcome._


End file.
